Naruto: Shinobi of Twilight
by clonetrooper29
Summary: The Key chooses its wielder, the Wielder does not choose the Key. It all started with a dream, but Naruto Uzumaki's life is about to change when he finds himself chosen. With the key's power now in his hands, will he fight for the Light, or will he be consumed by the Darkness? Will he become his world's Protector of Light, or the Destroyer of Darkness? Can there truly be balance?
1. The Shattered Dream

_**Naruto X Kingdom Hearts Cross-over**_

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do Not Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

_**Summary**_:The Key chooses its wielder, the Wielder does not choose the Key. It all started with a dream, but Naruto Uzumaki's life is about to change when he finds himself chosen. With the key's power now in his hands, will he fight for the Light, or will he be consumed by the Darkness? Will he become his world's Protector of Light, or the Destroyer of Darkness? Can there truly be balance?

_**Pairings**_: NarutoX?

* * *

_**Naruto: "Shinobi of Twilight"**_

_**Chapter 0**_

"_The Shattered Dream"_

O-O-O

"_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory… A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream… I want to line the pieces up… yours and mine…"_

_~Sora, Keyblade Master of Destiny Islands_

O-O-O

_Falling…_

_The rush of water flowing passed me as I descended into the dark abyss below me. My blue eyes opened to watch as the light from above got dimmer. I had this dream before, but I always woke up before I ever reached the end. But, it didn't feel like I was going to wake up this time. I don't know why, but I could 'feel' something pulling me towards somewhere, almost guiding me. I could feel myself being turned right-side up slowly, my feet touching onto something I couldn't see._

_I looked down at myself, seeing the orange jumpsuit I always wore… it was sort of my signature thing. After so many years wearing it, having been given it by the person I saw as a grandfather figure, I never really grew out of it. My jumpsuit was a bit on the baggy side, but that's what I liked about it. It gave more room to breathe in, and lots of places to store things into. It also had some extra features to it, like the metal shoulder pads, the large pouches on the side of his leg, the extra belts that adorned around his pants, and also were the matching fingerless gloves and dark blue ninja-brand all purpose sandals __**(A/N – Sora's Outfit from Kingdom Hearts II – Replace black with Orange)**__._

_Running my hand through my spiked golden hair, I looked around myself to find nothing… absolutely, one-hundred percent nothing. Taking a step forward, I had felt the wind rush passed me from underneath. Covering my eyes with my arms, I saw the light shining below me, the darkness seeming to fly away as it took the form of birds. As the winds died down, I lowered my arms and watched as the light-birds flew away._

_This was definitely a strange dream…_

_Looking down, I gasped loudly at finding myself standing on what looked like coloured glass. I looked at it as far as I could, and was astounded at seeing… me… It was a giant picture of me. It showed a large full-sized image of me, almost like I was both sleeping and floating at the same time; my image covered the circular glass through its middle. On my front, it looked 'sunny' to say the least, happy colours, bright colours. There were small circular portraits there as well that went along with my own. Two in fact… One held a person I knew all too well. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage, and my Hero… But the other one held someone I didn't recognise. It was an image of a beautiful long red-haired tanned woman, having two orange hairclips holding her hair away from her forehead. Her violet eyes showed such warmth, even on a picture… I didn't know who she was… yet she, for some reason, made me feel… special…_

_Then came the other-side, as the front held the 'sunny' portion, the back held the 'darker' portion. On it there were three images however. One showed a bandaged wrapped old man, who I recognised immediately as Danzo Shimaru, someone my grandfather figure had warned about multiple times. He always gave me a bad feeling; something always told me never to trust him…_

_The next one showed someone, another person, who I didn't recognise at all. He was a pale frail looking man, he had flat red hair, a bit darker than the woman from before, but his eyes… they were strange. If I looked a bit closer, I could notice that they were sort of purple-ish kind of, almost metallic looking, but the weird thing was the rings that went around the small pupil. The man had a number of rings in his eyes, and his gaze made me feel small in comparison._

_Then came the last one… but this one was the strangest. It showed a man with short black spiked hair, but he wore an orange spiral mask that completely hid all facial details. The mask seemed to swirl into itself towards the single eyehole that it had… but inside that eyehole, I could tell something red was glowing there. I couldn't help but shiver lightly… this one yelled dangerous._

_Looking around myself once more, I took hesitated steps forward. I couldn't see anything anywhere… what kind of dream was this? The dreams he always has, it never felt this real… it always felt different, the feeling of where you could always control what you want to do, sort of feeling. But this… it felt like he wasn't in control at all. I wasn't watching where I was going, and ended up walking directly in the middle of the platform…_

…

_**Are you afraid of the Darkness…?**_

…

"_What…" I jumped in surprise, not so much shock. I learned years ago that hearing voices all of a sudden wasn't so shocking anymore. When I was little, and after one… mishap… I started hearing a voice in my own head, always encouraging me. Since then, I was never afraid… especially something like darkness. I'm a Shinobi now, we're warriors of darkness, that much I knew, so why should I be afraid of something that was part of my life now?_

…

_**Are you sure you are not afraid…? Perhaps the voice misleads you**_

…

_This time I got a bit angry, "Oi! Don't say what you don't know!" I yelled back at the voice in the dark. Whether by stupidity, or just plain craziness, I was actually arguing with a disembodied voice. "Ever since I listened to that voice in my head, I was never alone again! If you want to pick a fight then pick it with me buddy!" okay, maybe less on the stupid-part, and more on the crazy-part…_

…

_**If you are sure, then let the trials begin…**_

…

"_Wha…?" I didn't have time to question that particular statement. Before I could respond, light blinded me once more. Having to shield my eyes, my ears were assaulted by the sounds of… Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaf), or Konoha for short… My home, well… the place 'I' call home, but never really felt welcomed into it like a home. I opened my eyes, and found myself in the middle of the busy time in the Market District. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping… the people were ignoring me… okay. A little strange, not even a glance, or glare… just completely ignoring me, like I couldn't be seen._

_I looked at the people, and my eyes widened in fear. They didn't have faces… they were completely blank, only the facial structure and mouth, but no eyes… no marks like pimples or scars, just a complete blank. Stumbling back, I tripped and fell on the ground, watching as the people passed by me, not even noticing me, and each one with a blank face._

"_Looking for someone?"_

_I jumped hearing a voice behind me. I was up on my feet, turned, and came face-to-face with a girl I didn't know. She had long dark-coloured hair, an angelic face, beautiful captivating eyes… she was wearing a sunny pink kimono, tied together with a sash around the waist, and normal wooden sandals on her feet. She also appeared to be maybe a year or so older than me… "Wait… You can see me?" I asked shocked, just realising that she could in fact see me, if her staring at me was any indication. That was when it hit me, she had a face! "Oi! You have a face! What's going on here? Why's everyone here a blank face? Why can't anyone see me?"_

"_Why do you seek strength?" the woman asked me, completely ignoring the questions I was throwing at her._

"_Huh…?" my ever intelligent response flying out of my mouth._

"_You seek to grow stronger… why?" she asked once again, tilting her head slightly, leaning forward towards me as she looked right into my eyes._

_I opened my mouth to immediately respond, but paused… why was I seeking strength? It was so I could become Hokage right? But then again, seeing how the people here were ignoring me reminded me that my own home wasn't so different… if I truly became Hokage, would I even be accepted? But then I remembered the few that I viewed as friends, or family… Old Man Sarutobi, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Iruka-sensei… four people that I could honestly say, saved him from the painful loneliness. I would give my life just to protect them…_

"_I…" I hesitated answering, not entirely sure if this was the right answer. Looking down at my hand, I clasped it several times, clutching it and just watching as it moved... Looking back up, the woman hadn't moved, and was still smiling, waiting for my answer. Sighing, I took a deep breath, "I guess… it's to protect those precious to me. They are the ones that saved me from the pain; I'd give my life for them."_

_The woman's smile seemed to grow. Nodding, she gave me a look that warmed my heart, "Then you shall grow strong, Naruto-kun" having said her peace, she turned and started walking off. I watched in surprise as she walked into the crowd, and actually slowly disappeared with the crowd itself, leaving me back where I stood still, just staring where she walked off._

"_Huh… strange girl…" I muttered… I turned and found myself staring at the blank faced people passing by again. Having seen enough of this, I decided to try and head somewhere that I knew very well. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand… It didn't take long to finding the stand, smiling happily; I slipped into the stand and took a seat. I looked up to give my greetings and my order like always, but my words got stuck in my throat as I came face-to-face with a red-haired scowling woman, once more about a year or so older than me, wearing Ayame's Chef/Waitress Uniform._

"_Welcome to Ichiraku's dipshit" the red-haired cursed loudly, proudly, and with a grin on her face that screamed 'mess-with-me-you-get-the-horns'. I blinked at her, completely thrown off by her choice of words suddenly. Her smile became scary at this point, she was looking at me like I was meat ready to be eaten, "So… Mind telling me why you put up with this lot of shitheads? The hating, the glaring, the soft whispers calling for your death…You have the power to stop it all no? You can destroy them all and have revenge with your little buddy sealed inside you, no?" she taunted at me._

_I… felt small now. What this woman said was true; I really could if I wanted to, to end them all, end the hate they always seemed to be filled and directed towards me constantly. My hand made its way subconsciously down to the seal that held it. The bane of my life, the reason I am always seemingly alone, hated… The Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox…. _

_It was during my Graduation Exam, though I failed for the third time, that I was tricked into stealing the __**Forbidden Scroll of Sealings**__ from the Hokage Tower. I didn't know at the time it was a lie, I was a student following his teacher's words like a fool without question. It was during my time afterwards, after having learned an awesome Jutsu, which I found out the truth when Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme arrived at the clearing I had hid to in wait. Mizuki revealed to me that it was all a rouse to get me in trouble, all for the effort in getting the scroll off me, kill me, and turn traitor and leave the village._

_Then the __**truth**__ of everything came… The Kyuubi no Yoko, the giant nine-tailed fox beast that threatened the Hidden Leaf Village on the day of my birth, October tenth, sixteen years ago. The Kyuubi was told to everyone at the Academy that it was defeated, killed by the Yondaime Hokage, who in turn, died after the beast's defeat. But the truth was far worse… the Kyuubi, a Biju (Tailed Beast) could not be 'killed', only delayed… or sealed. So in the end, the fox was sealed into a newborn on that day… me. I was the container of the beast that killed hundreds, I was the reason the Yondaime was dead, I was the scapegoat for the Village's hate… I couldn't handle it… If Iruka-sensei hadn't pushed me out of the way that night, when Mizuki-teme had thrown that Demon Windmill Shuriken at me… I would have been dead. Iruka-sensei had taken the shuriken to the back for me, all to protect me. At that point I knew what mattered most…_

"_I could…" I muttered, not noticing the small frown that was forming on the red-head's face, her eyes staring at me as I collected my thoughts. My own eyes hardened though, "But I won't…" I said loudly, looking back at her._

"_And why fucking not, they deserve it, no?" she replied back, fist to hips, as she stared down at me._

_I thought it over… the people I wanted to protect, the villagers that scorns me… call me crazy, call me stupid, call me the most moronic person on the entire planet… but… "I want to protect them all. They may hate me, they may scorn me, but I am not a beast. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha! And don't you forget it!" I said as my voice escalated before I shouted the last part at her._

_The smile on her face became soft, looking at me approvingly, "I see… well, enjoy your ramen dipshit" she said, before placing a bowl of steaming Miso flavoured ramen infront of me. Having said her peace… she turned and left behind the kitchen. I didn't see her again. Looking at the ramen, I shrugged before grabbing a pair of chopsticks. Saying my prayers, I snapped them apart and dug into my meal. Even if this was a dream, a dream with Ramen was still the best… not counting on the weirdness of this entire thing._

_With only one bowl, and not seeing either Teuchi or Ayame, or even that red-haired girl again, I finished quickly, and decided to leave. I found myself back at the busy street, the people as blank-faced as before. I sighed, not liking this dream one bit. Looking around, I find my gaze lingering on the Hokage Tower by the end of the Main District. Perhaps the old man could help with this? Even if this was a dream, for some reason, whenever I dreamt of the old man, he was always filled with wisdom, as he always is in real life._

_The walk was quiet, only having the talk and whispers of the people around me, going about their lives as normal, not even saying anything about me. It was weird, almost like I was never actually born or something… I heard about these kinds of dreams before. It always ended with the person learning the value of their own existence… call me melodramatic, I blame that on all the Soaps I watched in my free time. I know, weird, but its all I could watch on my run-down television, not that I'm complaining, it was actually pretty good._

_Finding myself at the tower, I was a bit spooked as the Anbu stationed at the main doors were motionless in their standing, their masks obscuring their faces, yet I knew it would have been blank anyways. If it wasn't for the occasional rise and fall of their chests, though I blushed when I noticed one was obviously a woman, I would have thought they were statues._

_One of the Anbu, the woman, wore a mask that depicted a cat, or one of the feline species, so I'm guessing she was known as Neko (Cat). Her long purple hair flowed behind her, a sword strapped to her back. She looked fit and was obviously lean, more than likely she was fast. I don't remember her, yet I somehow know her. I'm not sure…_

_The one on the right was somebody I knew all too well…Inu (Dog), the Anbu that always watched over me when I was young. He was always nice to me, but professional too, so I didn't really get to talk to him much, or interact with him at all except for the occasional 'Hellos' and what-not. Nothing other than his mask and the unique hairstyle of his, silver-ish in colour and standing up defying gravity, was noticeable on him. _

_Passing them, with neither one reacting to him in anyway, I moved inside, making my way up to the Hokage's office. Again, I was unnerved at seeing everyone passing by like I wasn't there. Seeing people ignoring me even here, it chilled me to the bone. Finding the office, I made my way inside, hoping to see the Old Man behind his desk doing his paperwork. Entering the office, I wasn't treated with the usual 'Hello Naruto-kun, did you come visit this old bag of bones today?'… I was met with silence…_

_Closing the door behind me, I looked around to find myself standing in an empty office. The desk was still there, the bookshelf was still there, the papers, documents, office equipments, everything inanimate was there… but the Old Man wasn't there… His chair was there, turned around so it was facing the village…_

"_Jiji…?" I hesitatively called out. I watched as the chair swivelled around, and instead of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime (Third) Hokage of Konohagakure, I find myself staring at another woman. This one was, this time, around my age. Like the previous one, this one had long red hair too, but wore glasses, and was wearing a short sleeved purple outfit… I wasn't sure about pants though. Her red eyes gazed at me, with them showing an emotion I was not familiar with, but have seen a couple of times in other women who were with their husbands or boyfriends on occasion._

"_Well, well, well… What a pleasant surprise Naruto-kun" her voice was flirtatious. Standing up, I took notice she wore short, leg hugging black pants. Making her way around the desk, she walked up to me slowly, taking off her glasses as she leaned over me. I took steps backwards as she came closer, not knowing how to react to this at all. "My, my, your Chakra is as bright and delicious as ever Naruto-kun. So warm and comforting… but what's this…" she mocked feigned in surprise, "There's this itty-bitty tiny spec of foul darkness inside you." She pocked me in the chest with her finger, where I knew my heart rested inside "Does Naruto-kun have some hate inside him? Does Naruto-kun hate this village? Its villagers…? The way he's been treated…? Do you hate them all Naruto-kun?"_

_I could feel myself closing up… how could she tell? In truth… if I was absolutely true with myself… yes, yes I hated them, I hated the ones treating me like trash, the ones that ignored my cries, the ones that thought that I should die. What more could I do, when in a village of ten thousand or more, that hated my very existence… all I could do was hate them, but I always bottled it up so it couldn't grow… was it all for nothing? Was it still growing inside of me, I didn't 'want' to hate them, but I was human, I'm still human… ".. I do" I admitted. No point in lying with myself, or this girl. If she knew, and if somehow she could tell and see it, why bother lying it or trying to cover it up._

_The girl put on her glasses again, a noticeable scowl on her face as she stared me down. A complete one-eighty on her personality, "So what are you gonna do about it Naruto Uzumaki? That darkness, it will fester… grow… consume you. What will you do about it? How will you deal with it…? Will you let it rule you in the end? Control you…?" she pocked me hard in the chest, "What. Will. You. Do?" she emphasised with each poke._

_Now it was my turn to scowl… Control me? I wasn't going to let __**anyone **__control me, even if that anyone came from myself, I wasn't about to change or be changed because of it. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but then stopped… I just stopped… If the hate grew inside of me, without even me realising it… what's stopping it to continue growing, getting stronger as each day passed? What will happen when it became too much to contain, and I finally snap?_

_~You must remember Naruto-kun, in our jobs as Shinobi; we must learn to sometimes let it go. When we lose comrades in missions, or by enemy's hands, we always seek vengeance… but vengeance, only leads to more vengeance being sought after. A never ending cycle of hate... it is because of this cycle, wars never seem to end. Sometimes… we must embrace our darkness as part of our daily lives, embrace it so we don't get controlled by it later on. The darkness in our hearts… It is not to be feared, it is the fear itself that makes the darkness seem all the more scary. Remember this well Naruto-kun, for someday, it will surely be a lesson well worth learned~_

_The words of Old Man Sarutobi echoed within my head. The image of his grandfatherly smile, looking down upon me, the memory coming from my youth years ago… I was six perhaps, maybe a bit older, when he told me that. I looked back up to the glasses wearing red-head, noticing that she had been waiting patiently, but the crossed arms and foot-tapping showed she was reaching her waiting limit._

"… _I'll embrace my darkness" I spoke those words confidently, "I'll embrace it, so it doesn't control me. Darkness will always exist, and I can't get rid of the hate that is being thrown at me so easily. If I tried getting rid of my darkness, it will only return, possibly even stronger than before. In our line of work as Shinobi, our duty is to protect the Hidden Leaf Village, meaning that there will come a time when our comrades may… get killed" I looked down at that, not liking the idea of someone precious to me dying. Looking back up at her, "But it is unavoidable. Darkness will always exist, just like light… I'll accept my darkness, while fighting for my light, my precious people."_

_The girl raised her brow at me, "Oh? So you'll balance yourself in both Light and Darkness?" she questioned… no, challenged me in answering._

_I smiled, not a small smile, not a challenging smile, not a nervous smile, but a full blown smile that showed my peace on what I said and will say, "Yes."_

_The girl looked momentarily shocked, but was replaced with amusement. She leaned over and started chuckling while shaking her head, "Balancing both Light and Darkness… such a thing is near impossible you know right? But then again, you are 'Konoha's most unpredictable ninja' no?" she lifted her head, eyes closed to me, "So you'll become what? The Twilight Shinobi…? The Shinobi of both Light and Dark…?" She snapped her eyes open, scaring the hell out of me as I stared into her now yellow glowing eyes, __**"It has only been done once before, are you able do it Naruto-kun?"**_

_Before I could respond, or scream at this point on what she was, I was never given the chance as the floor under me suddenly started sinking. I looked down, and screamed when I noticed that I was being pulled into a pool of black that surrounded me in a circle. Slowly, the pool seemed to come to life, and started crawling up my legs, almost as if trying to consume me. "Oi… What is this! Get it off me!" I screamed. Looking up to scream at the girl to help, my eyes widened when instead of the red-headed glasses wearing girl, there stood what looked to be her shadow given a body. It was her, yet it wasn't her. It was black, but I could see the details of her within the dark shroud that surrounded her. I was about to scream in freight, but my mouth got covered by a tendril from the pool below me. Looking at the thing before me, its yellow eyes staring at me, I was slowly, but surely sinking into the pool of black… that's when my mind registered something I hadn't thought of during my panic…_

… _This mightn't have been merely a pool of black… it might have been a pool of darkness, my darkness. I continued sinking, feeling the darkness pull me into itself, the last of my vision covered by another tendril… and after that… I had sunk into it._

_I don't know what happened next, but I was able to open my eyes… I opened them, and found myself standing back on the platform I was once before… wait, no, this one was new. Looking down, I found myself staring at a new picture, but this one was more… angelic in portrayal. The image was of a gorgeous girl around my age wearing white and black robes, her image in the middle, splitting the platform half and half evenly on each side. Two wings were spanning behind her, one dark black, while the other pure white. Her hands were spread lowly by her sides, her right foot covering her left. Her indigo hair was short, but framed her porcelain face. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell her eye colour. For some reason… she seemed familiar. By her side, there were only two smaller images, once more inside small circles that only showed their faces and top part of their body. Each one was under a different wing._

_On the left, under the black wing, the image was of a short tied-up spiked purple haired woman. She had pupil-less eyes, but they held mischievousness, along with something else… sadness? Loneliness…? She had a grin that could only be described as sadistic at best. It looked as if she was wearing a sort of coat over a chainmail vest. She also wore a necklace of some sort, but it was obscured by the coat a bit._

_On the right, under the white wing, the image was yet of another woman. This time, she had wild shaky long black-haired with ruby-like piercing eyes. She had ruby lipstick on, pale-ish skin but healthy, and wore what looked like marked tape wrapped around her… whether it was a full body wrap, or mainly just the top portion, I didn't know. But she also wore something underneath, as evident by the short sleeves that the tape didn't cover. She had a small smile, one that showed confidence and pride… at herself, or someone else…? I didn't know._

_Taking the hint at what was supposed to happen; I took a step forward until I was at the centre. As soon as I did, I noticed three figures appearing at equal separations around me. The first was a man with wild, **very** long white spiky hair. He had weird facial markings, wore an even weirder outfit, but overall he looked strong and confident. The next was a blonde twin pig-tailed woman… was very hard not to miss 'that' with the size of her chest, wearing a grey robe tied with a sash around her waist. Over this robe, she wore a green coat. Her arms were crossed as she stood there. The last was best described as… creepy beyond imagination. He stood thin and arms crossed as the other two were. He was pale, **very **pale, had long black slick hair, purple markings on his face… but his eyes… his eyes were serpent-like, and even though he wore a neutral look like the other two, I couldn't help but shudder at his unseemly piercing gaze that portrayed not only power, but near insanity too._

…

_**Choose… Will you pick the 'Way of the Fighter', one in which fights for what they believe in…**_

…

_I jumped at the voice again. A beam of light illuminated the first man as the voice spoke it, the light going onto the woman next as it continued._

…

_**The 'Way of the Defender', one in which protects what is important to them… Or the 'Way of the Sacrifice', one in which sacrifices others to achieve their goals…**_

…

_So each of these people was choices… but who were they? I revised what the voice said, and knew right away who to pick. I moved up towards the only woman of the three, choosing the __**'Way of the Defender'**__. Normally, I would have chosen the __**'Way of the Fighter'**__ but with the questions from before being asked of me, it opened my eyes. As I moved up, the woman looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but blush a little, no woman ever smiled at me besides Ayame-nee-chan (sister), so I was a little shy. Before I knew it, the woman started glowing white, the glow shrinking into another form. As it died down, it revealed to me as a weapon… and a weird one at that. _

_The weapon looked like a sword, but it had a large yellow hand-guard that surrounded the black handle. The gap in between the hand-guard and the 'blade' was blue in colour, and the 'blade' itself was the natural silver you'd expect. But what you wouldn't expect is what the 'blade' looked like. It was cylindrical in shape, went along till it reached near the end. At the end of this 'pole', it had part that went out on the side, the shape having been cut to look like a crown of some kind. The last feature of this weird weapon was the chain on the other end, attached to the hand-guard. It went on with three rings, the end having an ornament of sorts that looked like the crown at the tip, but instead of it being shaped from a cut-out, this actually was a metal piece in the shape of the supposed crown __**(A/N – Kingdom Key)**__. Hesitating, I reached out and grabbed the handle in my hand. The weapon's floating stopped as soon as I fully grasped it in my hands, the sudden weight nearly pulling me down with it._

…

_**You have chosen the 'Way of the Defender', by doing so; you shall have the determination to grow stronger to protect those that hold your heart, your light, with all your might. You will have control, you will have patience… Now choose, which of the two remaining, will you give up?**_

…

'_So now I'm giving something up? Not a tough choice there…' I thought with distain as I looked towards the creepy pale looking guy. I pointed the weapon in my hands towards the pale one, "Him…"_

…

_**You have given up the 'Way of the Sacrifice'; you do not agree on using others for your own end, reaching your goals while sacrificing what matters to you. Happiness, love… You saved it all by giving this up. Your choices are done, are you sure with your picks? This is your only chance to change it**_

…

"_I'm sure" I nodded, looking down at the weapon in my hands once more._

…

_**Very well, your choice is final. The weapon in your hand is known as a 'Keyblade'. The Keyblade chooses its wielder, and this one has chosen you. Will you have what it takes to combat the hate in your heart?**_

…

_I watched as a light started shining at the distance. I blinked, compelled to walk towards it, and so I did…_

…

_**Do you have what it takes to fight for the right reasons?**_

…

_As I stepped closer, I never noticed the shadow beneath me growing larger, as I drew closer to the light; it only grew more and more._

…

_**Or will you let darkness consume your heart? Can you really balance both Light and Darkness? One cannot exist without the other; that is the Law of Nature.**_

…

_The shadow beneath stopped growing, and slowly rose from the ground, gaining a body of its own. Without me noticing, it continued to take shape, becoming bigger…_

…

_**Remember… The closer you get to the light… The greater your shadow becomes…**_

…

_Hearing those words, I turned around, only for my eyes to widen in shock and horror. What stood there was a giant, a big, pitch black giant. Large upper torso, long muscular arms, small legs, and a large hole in the middle of its chest, the shape being that of a heart that you would see on Valentine's Day, its tendril like hair covered most of its face, but the glowing yellow eyes were hard not to notice._

…

_**Do not be afraid…**_

…

_I turned and ran, but didn't get far when I reached the end; I had forgotten I was on a platform, nothing but darkness around me and below. The Keyblade in my hand vibrated, trying to commune with me as I felt it 'move' my arm to point itself towards the giant. Pointing towards its 'heart' hole…_

…

_**You hold the key to fight the darkness. Do not let fear control you. Take a step forward, fight…**_

…

_I looked down at the weapon in my hand, the Keyblade had stopped controlling my arm, letting it drop slightly as I retook control. Looking back up at the giant, it stood there looming over me, waiting. I felt fear, yes, but I remembered what the old man had said to me about fear. I couldn't let it control me. I took up a stance, the only thing I could think of. I stood sideways, holding the Keyblade above me. My legs bent a bit, ready to strike or evade when needed__** (A/N – Riku's Stance)**__. I was ready…_

_It seemed the giant knew as it took a step forward…_

… _I charged_

* * *

_**Chapter 0 End**_

* * *

_**To all my readers out there. This is just something that was in my head for long, long, LONG time. I wanted to write it out, see how it looks, read people's comments on it. Sort of what I did with "A Hollow Rebirth".**_

_**I know I'll more than likely see comments like "Please continue it" or "Awesome story, when's the next update" and such. I can understand that. But I mainly put this up 'now' just to see how well I can do my own version of the "Kingdom Hearts Intro" thing. **__**Whether or not I continue it or not, will yet to be seen. As I said, just wanted to know/see how people will comment on this work.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did when writing it.**_

_**Cyaz for now**_

_**CT29 Signing Off! Caio**_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**_

_**(THIS MESSAGE WILL BE REMOVED UPON NEW CHAPTER)**_

O-O-O

This is Clonetrooper29 Reporting In!

Greetings and Salutations my many Fans, Young and Old, out there in the "Real World". I am currently writing to you all today, in regards to many "Comments", "Reviews", and "Private Messages" I have been recieving in regards to my stories and their progress.

As many of you may know, or if not I'll say it again, I am working on a "Roster Shift", meaning that my times aren't stable, and will no-doubt ruin most of my free time I'll have to myself. I also have some "Family Problems" that require my immediate attention, which just eats up more of my time-off. But I **am** working on my stories, don't be mistaken on that.

Currently though, I wish to make some things clear to my readers out there. I know many of you are upset, or disappointed I have declared some of my stories as **"DEAD"**, and I can assure you, you're not the only people upset. I, for one, am upset with myself that I could not save most of my stories from ending up like that. Anyways...

These are the Stories I have **done**, and their **status**...

**1. Chronicles of Naru Uzumaki - (FemNaru Original) - DEAD/REMOVED**

**2. From Ninja to Pirate - (NarutoXOnePiece) - DEAD/ADOPTED/REMOVED**

**3. Ninja Summoner - (NarutoXFinalFantasyX) - DEAD/REMOVED**

**4. Wolves Hidden in the Leaves - (Naruto Original with slight One Piece Reference) - DEAD/REMOVED**

**5. Tale of Jinchuuriki - (NarutoXTeenTitans) - DEAD/REMOVED/RE-PLANNING**

**6. MS Uzumaki Guardians - (NarutoXWarcraftXGundam) - DEAD/REMOVED**

**7. Rebirth of the Soulflayer - (NarutoXWarcraft) - DEAD/REMOVED**

**8. Jinchuuriki Meister - (NarutoXSoulEater) - HIATUS/RE-PLANNING/RE-WRITING**

**9. Chosen Child - (NarutoXPokemon) - DEAD/REMOVED**

**10. Ninja Tamer - (NarutoXDigimon) - DEAD/RE-PLANNING**

**11. The Shinigami Maelstrom - (NarutoXBleach) - HIATUS/RE-PLANNING/RE-WRITING**

**12. Kanto Adventure - (NarutoXPokemon) - DEAD/REPLACED**

**13. Shinobi of the X-Antibody - (NarutoXDigimon) - HIATUS/RE-PLANNING/RE-WRITING**

**14. The Aura Shinobi - (NarutoXPokemon) - No Problems Occuring, and On-Going**

...

As you can see, many of my stories are declared **"DEAD"** or being **"RE-PLANNED" **or **"RE-WRITTEN"**. I just wish to explain that numerous of these stories, are unfortunately, so old now since I last worked on them, that I have completely lost my "Original Idea" for how they were supposed to go-on. As such, that is why I am **"Re-planning"** and **"Re-writing"**. I hope that makes sense to you all.

Now, a number of my other stories however, are considered **"COMPLETE"**, and as such, will not be continuing on further. This includes - **"A Hollow Rebirth (NarutoXBleach - "One-Shot")"**. There are however, a number of **"One-Shots"** that have gained popularity, and as such, I am planning out their "Story Plan". These includes - **"Shinobi of Twilight (NarutoXKingdomHearts)"** and **"Shinobi of the Force (NarutoXStarWars)"**.

...

I am also currently planning out several other ideas, that I hopefully either pass-on as "just" ideas, or "ideas that will become stories". I will not say what the story ideas are, as I do not wish to bring up any "hope" for would-be-readers out there. I am going to say though, that the **MAIN STORIES** I am working on, are as follows:

**1. Jinchuuriki Meister (Re-writing to make it more "Original", as many reviews and messages sent, have explained how my story was not "Original", as it was following the Anime-Show. Am working in correcting that now though)**

**2. The Shinigami Maelstrom (Been so long since I last worked on this, I have lost my "Original Idea" on how it should have went. Am now working on fixing this, either by "Re-reading" it, or "Re-planning" and "Re-writing" from the beginning)**

**3. Shinobi of the X-Antibody (I challenged myself to work on this story with "20 Microsoft Pages per Chapter". As such, I am sad to say I have failed in that endevour, mostly due to work and lack of free time. As such, "Re-writing" it to "10 Mircosoft Pages" instead. Expect this story to be up and running soon)**

**4. The Aura Shinobi (Has now been "declared" as the "replacement" of "Kanto Adventure". There is no problems that I have seen as of yet, and "Story-Planning" is going smoothly. Albiet, slowly, due to work, but moving along nicely)**

**5. Shinobi of the Force (Originally planned to see how readers viewed my first idea for a "NarutoXStar Wars" cross-over. Happy to say, it became very popular, very quickly. As such, working on the "Story-Plan" now. Will take some time, but it will continue)**

**6. Shinobi of Twilight (Originall planned as a "One-Shot", it got some good reviews/comments/private messages. As such, will see if I can continue the "Story Plan". As of this moment, it isn't looking good, but we will see soon)**

...

Right now, **"The Aura Shinobi" **is "hot" in my head. So that story will continue onwards, and hopefully will be updated quicker. The others however, please read side comments I placed, and understand that I am trying my best with everything that's happening in my life at the moment.

As a final word, please be patient with me, and that I hope you'll all enjoy my stories to come.

Thank you for your patience thus far!

CT29, Signing Off!


End file.
